Nicknames
by Notsogoodwithwords
Summary: Lavi is Kanda's rabbit. Nobody else matters.


**Nicknames**

 **Summary:** Lavi is Kanda's rabbit. Nobody else matters.

 **Rated T:** Rated for language.

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. Not me.

Thank you for reading. Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

Lavi flinched as his angry friend slammed down his glass of beer. _Sure glad I didn't call him Yu…_ he mused, taking a seat next to Kanda. The bar was mostly silent, with only two other men and the bartender. Lavi gave the other two men a measured look, trying to judge their danger. They seemed human enough…he sighed, and instead leaned on his elbow, smiling at Yu. "Hey," he said, smirking at the slightly shorter male. He signaled to the bartender for a beer of his own. "What's got you so worked up?" he asked. "Tough mission?" He was instantly entertained at the look Kanda gave him. Lavi suddenly remembered a conversation with a Finder, in which Kanda had been called a devil.

He snorted; the man hadn't been wrong. Kanda was a devil or at least a high-ranking demon in Satan's army. It was the only explanation for how beautiful Kanda could look while butchering Akuma, it almost looked like the bastard was dancing when he fought, he was so graceful. It was both amazing to watch, and incredibly irritating _._ After all, one should not look beautiful taking a life, even if it was only an Akuma's. The way that humanity beat each other senseless and fought wars was something that had always infuriated Lavi. Yet…on Kanda it looked good.

His musings on Kanda's demonic beauty was abruptly cut short when the Samurai's voice cut through the air like a whip.

"What the hell are you doing here, baka usagi" Kanda demanded, picking back up the beer and taking a sip. Well, Lavi had expected it to be a sip; what actually happened was Kanda more or less drained the rest of the glass. Lavi stared, _that_ wasn't good. Kanda had cut back a lot on his drinking the past two years. He still had a drink or two after missions, but it had been several months since Lavi had seen Kanda pound back a beer like that.

Lavi sighed; he'd talk to Kanda about that in the morning. He wasn't all that worried that Kanda would be less receptive in the morning to talking about his drinking habits. If anything, Kanda was a good deal more amenable after a night of drinking. The morning left Kanda with no hangover, and more relaxed than usual.

"Usagi," Kanda barked, and Lavi jerked. "I asked what the hell you're doing here? If you don't have a reason to be here then, go the fuck away,"

Lavi laughed quietly, "That's harsh Yu," he held up both hands as Kanda opened his mouth to object. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's _Kanda_ , _"_ Lavi didn't know why though. _Yu_ sounded so much better. "Well, anyway I was on my way to this German town, and I heard you were nearby. Apparently, Lenalee's stuck with some newbie. Komui thinks she might need some backup." Lavi threw back his head and laughed. "Man, that guy get's so freaked out about his sister. He's totally paranoid. Like Lenalee couldn't kick this guy's ass if she didn't want to," he smirked.

 _CRACK._

Lavi looked over, startled to see that Kanda had broken the glass in his hand. The glass had cut through Kanda's hand. A mixture of the yellowish foamy beer had trailed down the counter, along with Kanda's blood. "Holy shit Yu! If you didn't like the beer, you should have said something! I would have bought you tequila," Lavi yelled, reaching over and grabbing Kanda's hand, starting to pick out the glass.

He caught the bartender glaring over at Kanda, and Lavi gave the bartender a shake of the head. He'd pay for the glass later. He glanced over at Kanda, who's face had gone white with rage.

"That. Damned. Moyashi…" Kanda hissed under his breath, and Lavi looked up.

"Moyashi? What beansprout?" he asked absently, picking out one of the larger pieces of glass from his lover's hand. "I thought you liked vegetables," he asked vaguely. He held Kanda's hand as the man twitched. "Don't move. I'll end up cutting your hand more, Yu."

"Don't call me that," Kanda grumbled in irritation.

"Right, right. Now, what is this about a beansprout," Lavi asked again.

The angry samurai looked up, jaw clenched, and then down again. "The new bastard. The Moyashi," he grumbled, and Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"The new guy…is…a beansprout?" he asked skeptically, picking out the last of the glass from Kanda's palm. From what he'd understood from his conversation with Komui, the new guy was a young, cursed boy. Probably very polite, though Komui had managed to make the boy sound like a playboy. Lavi had decided to reserve judgment for a later date.

"Of course not, dumbass Usagi!" Kanda snarled.

"Oh. So 'Moyashi,' is just your charming new nickname for this new guy?" Lavi asked, fighting back a sudden, and irrational surge of jealousy. He felt his lips drag down in a harsh frown, before smiling. "And here I thought you only bothered giving me charming nicknames."

"Che," Kanda grumbled. "If he doesn't like it, he should stop looking like a moyashi," he grumbled, and Lavi smirked.

"So, by that logic, if I want to stop being called a rabbit, I have to stop looking like a rabbit?" Lavi asked amused, though still feeling jealous. _Dumbass. It's a nickname; get over it,_ he chided himself, though it did much less to help than he would have liked it to.

He glanced down at Kanda's hand, and was unsurprised to see that the wounds were already healing up. The bleeding had stopped and a slight scabbing was already occurring over the smaller cuts. Lavi knew by the morning there wouldn't even be a scar. He sighed, "One of these days, you _are_ going to tell me how you can do that," he told Kanda. He watched as Kanda's eyes immediately slid away from his.

Lavi sighed, feelings of jealously momentarily slipping away. Even after two years together, apparently there were still some secrets Kanda wasn't ready to give away. He knew better than to press Kanda though. "Come on," he said, sliding a hand around Kanda's waist and pulling him up. "You've had a lot to drink. Let's get a hotel room for the night," he said, fishing his wallet out of his jacket. He tossed down some bills onto the counter, enough to pay for both the broken glass and Kanda's tab, at the same time wrapping his companion's arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not fucking drunk!" Kanda complained, trying to yank himself out of Lavi's grip, but the redhead's grip was iron, and today it was uncompromising in this matter. Kanda scowled at Lavi; it was just going to be one of those days then.

"Just let me do this," Lavi said, and flashed Kanda a smile.

Kanda just grunted, allowing Lavi to pull him out into the cool night air. For a moment, the two of them said nothing, the night world silent except the sound of their footsteps slapping against the pavement. Lavi exhaled softly, watching his breath freeze softly in the air.

It was a good night, but…

"Hey Yu," Lavi finally spoke.

"What?" Kanda asked crabbily, before blinking as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall, with a certain redhead's mouth pressed to his. For a moment, he struggled, before relaxing, hand's reaching up reflexively, tangling themselves in Lavi's hair. As always, Kanda was struck by the bitter taste of the kiss – and how much he enjoyed it. Not overly sweet, or overly sentimental. Soft, but forceful….

Slowly, Lavi pulled away, pressing his forehead against Kanda's. "That charming new nickname for the guy, I don't like it," he told Kanda.

Kanda let out a short bark of laughter. Ah. That was it then. "I'm serious Yu. I want to be the only one you give nicknames too." The Emerald green eye was intense, and the Samurai had to shake his head, both amused and irritated at the rabbit.

"Baka Usagi. You're my rabbit. Not anybody else."

Lavi smirked at the admission. The closest Kanda was ever likely to get to 'I love you.' "I'll take it," he muttered, pressing his lips back to Kanda's briefly, before pulling Kanda to the hotel room again. "Hey, Yu."

The other Exorcist grunted.

"Why 'rabbit,' anyway?"

"Che. Take a guess, Baka usagi." And Lavi had to smile at that.


End file.
